Precious
by dftbalways
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been friends for years - but that doesn't make her any less nervous in regards to telling her (incredibly large) family when they start dating. Their relationship, Rose's procrastination in the revealing of said relationship, and how Scorpius feels about the whole ordeal.


A/N: Hey! I'm back. Again.

This is a Rose/Scorpius fic that I wrote a while back but never posted. I haven't changed anything since then, but I thought it was high-time I did something with this. Initially, I was going to post the existing content in multiple chapters over a spread amount of time, but meh, have it all now :D

* * *

The skyline was unperturbed, except for the tree tops of various altitudes, heightened by the rolling hills of the Scottish wilderness.

It was this view, this undying, everlasting view that was immortalized as well and as infinitely as the portraits that lined the stone halls' walls. The view that was seen by every student to ever attend the great school, if mot appreciated. It was this view that was being admired at that moment, by Roseanne Margaret Weasley and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

In fact, in that moment, that view was their own. Their own stolen, precious moment. Stolen, because they would've been in the common room with their friends - mostly Roses' family - not on the top of the astronomy tower. Precious, because every moment they spent together was precious, to be enjoyed and not wasted.

"Its beautiful." Rose sighed, as she leant back into Scorpius' shoulder.

"Yes." He said, kissing her hair. "Although, you definitely beat it." He smiled at her, meaning every word.

"That was _incredibly_ cheesy. I'm ashamed for you." Rose laughed, turning her head to catch his lips in her own.

"Hey, don't talk to me about cheesy. Which of us suggested a picnic on top of the astronomy tower?" He responded when they broke apart.

"Okay. Okay yeah you win that one." Rose admitted and he raised a fist in mock victory.

"We probably should go back. I'm sure everyone's done with dinner. They'll be wondering where we are." Scorpius said, and Rose sighed.

"Aren't we saying that we're studying?" She sighed.

"Yeah, but we've been 'studying' since classes ended. They're gonna get suspicious." Scorpius laughed.

Rose nodded reluctantly in agreement. Scorpius stood, and took Rose's hand, pulling her to her feet, catching her in his arms and pulling her into a tight hug.

"How long until we tell them?" Scorpius asked her quietly.

"I don't know. A little longer." She said truthfully, speaking into his chest.

"But its been since March. Its June now. That's more than a little time." He made his point.

"You're right Scorp. Not a lot longer, I promise." She looked up at him, and he searched her eyes, before agreeing.

"I just don't understand why you think they're going to make a big deal of it." Scorpius confessed, as he swished his wand, the blanket, plates and cutlery folding themselves back into the basket. "We've been best friends for almost 6 years."

"Yeah, but this is different. James and Hugo - they can be very protective of me. And I don't want Al to think we're leaving him behind." Rose explained, not for the first time.

"Whatever you say, Weasley." He said, kissing her warmly, passionately (to which she responded enthusiastically), before pulling away, and taking her hand, making their way down the steps.

They unwound their hands from one another when they got to the base of the stairs, putting a painful amount of distance between them.

* * *

They reached the Gryffindor common room, the portrait swinging open to allow them entry.

Automatically, they turned to the fireplace, where her cousins and brother were spread out.

"Well well well, if it isn't the studious duo!" James said, when Rose and Scorpius sat down with the Weasleys and the Potters.

Separately, of course.

"You guys worked right through dinner, you realize?" Al said.

"Yeah, we stopped in the kitchens on our way back. Daisy made us sandwiches." Rose said. It wasn't a complete lie. Daisy, a house elf in the kitchens that seemed to have a warm affection towards Rose and her family, had put together sandwiches for their picnic basket. Along with a flask of pumpkin juice, and ice cream in a container charmed to keep it frozen.

Nobody payed any notice to the nervous look that Rose and Scorpius shared, as they returned to their respective conversations.

Louis and Dominique were reading a letter from some aunt in France, switching between languages without noticing.

Fred, his twin Roxanne, Lily, Al, James, and Hugo were discussing this year's quidditch odds and the plan for the Gryffindor team - which James was captain of. Scorpius (the team's Keeper) and Rose (though not being a player herself, her father had ensured from birth that she would be an avid fan) slipped into this conversation easily.

* * *

With every year that passed, the population of Weasley/Potter kids at Hogwarts diminished. First to graduate was Teddy, who had left the year James had arrived. Of course, legally he wasn't a Potter, but he was just as close to the family, especially because of he and Victoire. Viccy had left Hogwarts a year after Ted, and then it had been another couple of years until Molly left, and then Lucy.

It was a hectic time, from 2005 to 2008, because Hermione, Ginny, Angelina and Fleur had all been pregnant at least once. James, Fred and Roxanne and Dominique were all on their last years, with only a couple weeks left for them at Hogwarts.

The group of younger Weasleys and Potters had always been tight, but soon enough it would be left only Al, Louis, Hugo, Lily, Scorpius and Rose (with an emphasis on the 'Scorpius and Rose').

"How you feeling about the team for the game tomorrow?" Rose asked James. Gryffindor was going up against Slytherin, and this was the final match for the house cup. Their win would guarantee taking home the title, something James wanted desperately for his last year as Captain.

"We're good. Practices have been really strong, and we've been using those tips you gave us on Melissa Kingsley's strategies have really helped train our Chasers to get around her."

"I'm glad." Rose said truthfully. She had attended all of their games over the year, and had compiled - in her ever studious manner - notes about individual players on Slytherin's team, including Melissa, who was a stellar Keeper.

"I hope, dear Rosie, that you've got it written in all your notes that we Gryffindors are going to kick every one's ass-" Fred was interrupted by a stern cough behind them. "-Assets. Everyone's assets." He caught himself, as the kids turned to find Professor McGonagall, long time headmistress of the school, standing with her arms folded.

"What may we do for you headmistress?" Rose asked for the group.

"I need to talk to Miss Weasley-" she nodded to Rose to clarify, as the three Miss Weasleys moved to stand, "and Mr Malfoy."

All of the group looked at each other, then at Rose and Scorpius, who stood timidly, and followed the Professor out of the common room.

"I noticed you two weren't at dinner." The headmistress said, walking briskly ahead of Rose and Scorpius, who were walking behind side-by-side, eyes wide.

"We were studying, Professor." Rose said, and Scorpius looked to her sympathetically for having to lie.

"Studying atop the astronomy tower? That's quite the location." She looked at them knowingly, and they seemed to shrink under her glare. They had reached her office, and the pair entered sheepishly after she said "lemon drops" in a clear voice to the statue, revealing a staircase which they climbed.

"I'm not going to ask what the two of you were doing up there. But next time, don't lie to me." McGonagall looked at them down the bridge of her nose, her eyes twinkling behind the cat-eyed rims of her spectacles.

"We're very sorry, Professor. It's just we haven't told anyone we're together yet, and-" Scorpius began to apologize before he was halted by the headmistress' raised hand.

"I understand, Mr Malfoy." Rose could've sworn she saw the corner of McGonagall's lips twitch upwards.

Rose looked to the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact with McGonagall, and something caught her eye on the way up. A portrait set above McGonagall's desk, in a heavy gold frame, held a man to whom Rose was no stranger. The old man was smiling profusely, observing the scene, and when he caught Rose's attention, he sent a sly wink in her direction. Rose's eyes widened, before she smiled in return.

"Albus, can you not distract the students? I have a matter to discuss with them, and it is extremely difficult if you keep pulling their attention from me!" McGonagall turned, scolding the painting. Rose looked to Scorpius, who shrugged, trying to hide a grin.

"Yes. Sorry Minerva. Continue." Albus Dumbledore nodded, before winking to Rose once more. "Say hi to your family for me, dear Rose." He asked, and she nodded silently. "I'm off, I think I'd rather enjoy tea with Melinda. It is so rude how you all call her the 'Fat Lady". She is very nice, and has the most interesting of gossip." And with the, the frame was empty, and McGonagall turned back the two students.

"Now I called you here today to discuss a rather boring matter. Seeing as you are the two students with the top marks in the school, I would like your thoughts on our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Fairweather. I trust your opinions to be valid and unbiased."

A sense of relief seemed to settle in the room. Rose and Scorpius did as McGonagall asked, professionally and thoroughly, and McGonagall dismissed them seemingly satisfied.

As she watched the pair leave the room, she turned back to Albus' portrait, who had sidled back into frame unnoticed.

"I think they _would_ be excellent Heads for next year." Dumbledore smiled.

"Does their romantic relationship not concern you?" McGonagall asked. "They would be sharing private dormitories."

"They are responsible, trustworthy young people. And besides, will they not both be seventeen before the year begins? They'll be adults." Albus reasoned.

"True enough. I think I've made my decision. They acted more than appropriately today. Were this a test, they passed it with flying colours."

"Who knew. A Malfoy and a Weasley. They do seem rather perfect for each other." Dumbledore mused, and McGonagall began making preparations for the following year.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius were walking from McGonagall's office, a safe amount of space between them. Scorpius had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the ground as they walked, and Rose was fiddling with her finger nails. They passed a closet, and Rose stopped. She grabbed Scorpius' arm, and dragged him into the small space.

There was just enough room for the two to stand, though they were pressed up against one another. The closet was a store cupboard for things like old texts and projections, and its smelt of yellowing paper.

"I guess McGonagall knows now." Rose whispered, looking up at Scorpius. He was taller than her, by quite a bit - the top of her head came to the middle of his neck. This made it so when they stood face to face, he had to look down at her, short pieces of his white-gold hair falling out of place.

"Rose..." He began quietly. "Rose, are you ashamed to be with me?" He stared into her eyes, and she was lost momentarily in a sea of liquid silver. She decided then that he was forged, forged of precious metals.

"No. No, Scorp, of course I'm not." She reached up, her warm pink and freckled hand a contrast to the light pearl of his smooth skin.

"It's a little hard to believe." He said, searching her face. Her eyes were a brilliant brown, so deep with ambition, love, courage. They were framed by orange lashes that matched the light, vivid tone of her wavy hair. In their younger years, it had been more bushy than wavy, but as she grew, it lost its frizzy tendency and smoothed into the graceful curtain that now surrounded her. She had freckles running along the bridge of her nose, continuing down the back of her neck and to where eyes couldn't follow.

"Scorp. I _love_ you." She said, putting her other hand on his other cheek. "I love you, and we are going to tell everyone. We'll tell the world. Its just that we aren't what people expect. Back in our parents' day, we would've been unheard of. A Malfoy and a Weasley." She tried to explain.

He reached up to cover one of her hands with his own. "I thought we were beyond the stereotypes and the surnames, Rose. I thought that's what your parents fought for."

"We are! It is. It's just that you and I, that's more personal. You know how my dad feels about yours. He won't take this lightly."

Scorpius nodded. He knew about Mr Weasley's grudge against his father Draco, and how deeply rooted it was.

"We're just going to have to deal with it." Scorpius decided.

"We will. Just not today." Rose pleaded.

"Not today." He agreed. "By the way, I love you too." He noticed how she looked shocked, like she hadn't noticed she had even said it, before smiling, and he leant down to kiss her. She wound her fingers in his hair, standing on her tip-toes so he could stand upright. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and not breaking the kiss, he sat her onto a shelf, so neither were straining uncomfortably.

* * *

Dominique and Roxanne were walking down the corridor, looking for the supply cupboard that their Transfiguration teacher had instructed them to find. They found the door, and Roxanne moved to open it.

"Professor Ravens said that the texts would be in- Rose? _Scorpius_‽" Holding the open door's knob in her hand, she had opened it to find her cousin Rose Weasley perched on a shelf of texts, her arms wrapped around Scorpius Malfoy, whom she was kissing deeply. The two fell apart in shock, wild-eyed and messy-haired. Dominique had her hand over her mouth, and Roxanne's was hanging wide open.

"Dom! Roxy. Hey..." Rose greeted them awkwardly, smoothing out her curls.

Scorpius cleared his throat, and straightened his shirt and tie.

"Oh my god." Dom whispered lowering her hand slowly.

"You owe me ten galleons!" Roxanne jumped around, pointing to Dominique. "Pay up cous."

"Uh, what?" Rose asked her cousins.

"I said that you two were totally together. Dom didn't think so, so I bet her 10. I _so_ called it!" She clapped excitedly.

Rose looked to Scorpius nervously. "Why would you think we were together?" She asked.

"You guys are totally obvious." Roxanne said crossing her arms.

"I didn't think so!" Dominique pointed out, which gave Rose a little hope.

"How many others think so?" Scorpius asked the pair.

The two girls looked to him like they had forgotten he was there, and their eyes lit up like they found a hidden treasure.

"No one else." Roxanne said. "We didn't talk about it to anyone."

"Not even Fred?" Rose asked. Roxy was pretty close with her twin, and they told one another a lot more than most siblings.

"Scouts honour. This is _girl_ talk sweetie." Roxy held up her three fingers, and Rose visibly relaxed.

"I don't know what the big deal is." Dominique shrugged. "It's not like you two are strangers to each other or anything."

"We're just not ready for everyone to know yet." Scorpius said for the both of them, and Roxy nodded in an understanding manner.

"James would tear you to bits." She said, and Rose nodded.

"He and Hugo." Dominique added. "Alright, we won't say anything about this." She waved her hand around the confined space.

"For another five galleons. Each. From both of you." Roxanne bartered.

"Alright." Rose sighed, and Scorpius nodded.

"Now we better get those books back to Ravens. And let's not tell him what they've been subjugated to." Roxy picked up a stack of books that were behind where Rose had been sitting.

Scorpius and Rose shared a blushing look, and Roxy looked to Dom with exaggerated exasperation, before pulling her our of the closet. "Ravens will be waiting for us. I expect that cash tomorrow!" And they were gone.

"Eurghhhh." Rose moaned, throwing a hand over her eyes.

"Well that was the single most embarrassing moment of my life." Scorpius said, as he closed the door to the closet shut when they exited.

"Tell me about it." Rose dropped her hand, fighting herself internally to not take Scorpius'.

* * *

They retreated once more to the common room, which was slowly emptying out as more and more students went up to their dorms.

"Soooo, what are you guys not telling us?" Al asked when they rejoined the group, which was now just Al, James, and Fred.

"What?" Rose asked, panicked.

"What did you do to get McGonagall to escort you personally to her office?" Al clarified, looking at Rose strangely.

"Oh. Nothing bad. She just wanted us to give her our opinions on Fairweather."  
Scorpius filled them in.

"Figures." James scoffed. "You two couldn't do anything dramatic if you tried."

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other, before nodding at James.

"Have you even gotten detention, like, ever?" Fred asked them.

"No, no I don't think so." Scorpius confessed.

"Me neither." Rose added, and the three other boys shook their heads disbelieving.

"Al, Fred, Scorpius, it's time for bed. You are going to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. We are _winning _this damn cup." James ordered, and Al and Fred didn't dispute. They wanted to win as well.

The Al, Fred and James made their way to the stairs, Al turning back only to call to Scorpius.

"You coming Scorpius?"

"Yup." Scorpius stood, and before he left, looked to Rose.

"'Night Rose." He said casually.

"'Night Scorpius." She returned just as casually, and then he was gone.

* * *

Rose went to bed that night, pulling the thick, velvet curtains shut around her four-poster, sitting in the darkness. Her mind raced, as she thought about the day's trials. She and Scorpius had had a wonderful afternoon, on top of that tower. She never felt quite as happy as she did in his company, and he was a staple in her everyday life.

She can't quite remember when she had started to think of him as more than a friend - _"I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun", _in the words of Mr Darcy, a character in her most beloved _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen.

Their 'origin' story wasn't really dramatic, nothing that would be in one of those muggle romantic comedies that Roxy loved so much. But she would never forget it. She replayed the scene in her head, hoping to unwind, get a little sleep.

_The halls were dark, as she and Scorpius patrolled them, their wands raised before them, the _Lumos _charm giving their faces an ominous glow in the soft light._

_They were talking softly about something or other - their Potions essay, if Rose could remember correctly. They had stopped at the end of the hall, their rounds done for the night._

_"Ready to go back?" She asked, looking up at him, his eyes sparkling, the reflection of her wand in dancing on the sea of grey._

_He looked confused, like he was deliberating a decision. He didn't answer her, and Rose was about to ask him again, when out of nowhere, he bent down and kissed her on the lips._

_She froze in shock, completely taken of guard. He pulled back immediately, and begun apologizing, before walking away quickly._

_"Scorpius! Scorp. Wait." She ran to close the distance between them, and took his hand. He turned around, and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back. This was something that she had dreamed of, not reality. This was what her imagination satisfied her with. She could never be with him in real life. He didn't like her as more than a friend._

_But she could, and he did._

_When they split apart, he was looking at her surprised and elated._

_"Rose, would you like to go out with me?" He asked her, and she smiled._

_"Yes, Scorpius, yes I would." She had replied, and he smiled in response._

* * *

They went 'out' to Hogsmead that weekend, and it was at the Three Broomsticks that Rose had asked him if it was okay that they didn't tell her family quite yet. She had felt terrible, he looked almost hurt when she had asked, but he hadn't disputed, actually he had agreed almost immediately.

A big part of her really didn't want to keep it a secret. She hated that he had asked her whether she was _ashamed _to be with him. She hated that she had given him reason to even think that was possible. She was the one lucky to be with him. He was so much more than he deserved.

In her sleep-derived daze, in the dark alone with her thoughts, she decided that they would tell her family. They would tell them, after the Quidditch game tomorrow. What was the worst thing that could happen? James and Hugo could beat up Scorpius? Her father could kick her out?

She pushed those thoughts out of her head. They were too ridiculous to even consider. James and Hugo would never go that far, they liked Scorpius, they got on well with him. Her father wasn't that cruel, no, he was the opposite. He loved her too much, and would never, in a million years go that far. Sure, he'd not be too happy with her, but her mother was reasonable, especially where Scorpius was concerned. She kept her father civil.

Then it was decided. Tomorrow, after the big game, she and Scorpius would tell her family, his friends.

Somehow sleep found her quickly after that, the decision alone taking some of the guilty weight off her chest.

* * *

That morning, she was awoken crudely by two female voices chirping in her ears.

"Wake uppppp Rosie!" Dominique called.

"Rooooooossiiiieeeee" Roxanne sang into her other ear.

"I hate you guys." Rose mumbled, pulling the comforter over her head.

"No you don't." Dominique assured her, and she groaned, propping herself up reluctantly.

"Come on, it's the day of the big game!" Roxanne exclaimed. "And before that, you're paying us our five galleons and telling us every detail from the very conception of what I like to call _Rorius_."

That won her a glare from Rose, which she took only as encouragement, pulling her cousin up by the hand and out of bed, as Dominique shoved a pile of clothes into her arms, and together, the girls shoved Rose into the bathroom.

Rose came out fully dressed and awake, brushing her hair, sitting back onto her bed next to where Roxy and Dom were waiting patiently for her.

The dorm was empty besides the three, the other sixth year Gryffindor girls were either on the team or catching breakfast early.

"Okay. Now tell us _everything_." Roxanne demanded, and Dominique nodded.

"There's not really much to tell." Rose shrugged as she worked the brush through her thick locks.

"Yeah. Right. How did this all start?" Dominique asked her, and Rose sighed, telling them the story she had told herself mentally the night before.

"That is so adorable!" Roxanne squealed.

"Wait so this has been going on for _three months_?" Dom asked amazed.

"Three months today, actually." Rose shocked herself by saying it.

"That's a lot of stolen moments in storage cupboards." Roxanne noted.

"We don't usually _do _that!" Rose said.

"So studying yesterday?" Dom realized.

"We had a... A picnic. On top the astronomy tower." Rose said sheepishly.

"That's terribly cliché. And romantic! This whole secret love thing." Roxanne gushed, and Rose sighed.

"Sooo...?" Dominique asked, and Rose looked at her confused.

"So what?"

"So is _Scorpius_ a good kisser?" Roxanne cleared up for her. Rose wasn't sure how she was supposed to have gathered that from just '_sooo_'.

"Well, yeah." She blushed, and Roxy squealed again.

"I totally knew it. You two give each other these _looks_, like you're conspiring in some evil plan. It was obvious."

"Maybe to you. No one else noticed. Does anyone else know?" Dominique asked.

"Well we think Professor McGonagall, but no, no one else." Rose stood, pulling the front tendrils of hair on either side of her face back and pinning them, before grabbing her bag, and ushering her cousins off her bed. "Now let's get down to breakfast, before the game starts."

And so they did, grabbing some toast and muffins and running with them through the crowd across the grounds, with the plan in mind to get good seats.

They end up with seats in the front row of one of the Gryffindor stands. They borrowed Juliana Withers' face paint, doing themselves up in their house colours with pride.

Francesco Jordan's voice boomed out across the stadium as he introduced the Slytherin players, who flew out, their silver and green robes flowing behind them as they zoomed to their places.

"Now for Gryffindor!" Francesco announced. "First off is seeker and Team Captain, James Potter!" The Gryffindor crowed, well, roared with support and admiration as James flew onto the pitch, waving. "Next we have Chasers Fred Weasley, Albus Potter, and Jackson Peregrine! Beaters Annette Violetta and Tom Hillfoot, and last but certainly not least, Keeper Scorpius Malfoy!"

Rose couldn't help but cheer a little louder than before when Scorpius flew onto the pitch, and she noticed him send a wink in her direction. She didn't care who saw, or what they would think, because of her resolution the night before. If anything, she just cheered louder.

The game went well, Gryffindor scoring on Melissa Kingsley three times, who looked extremely frustrated that they kept predicting her response to their plays. Slytherin managed to get a couple more goals in, then Gryffindor, then Slytherin. It went on as such until the score was 90-80 for Gryffindor, and James spotted the snitch.

He leant as forward as his broom would allow, and gave chase to the small fluttering orb that was evading his capture. His quick movements told the Slytherin seeker, Miles Bruebaker, what he had spotted, and Bruebaker joined his pursuit.

The sounds of the pitch were at war, with the opposing chants of '_Potter_' and '_Bruebaker_'. The Gryffindor side erupted into cheers of victory, however, when James' hands enclosed around the ball.

And Miles didn't stop.

Instead he crashed into James, sending the two of them plummeting from their brooms, landing dozens of feet below them.

Dom and Roxy cried in shock, Rose's scream sticking in her throat. The last thing she noticed before she plowed through the crowds with her cousins in tow was Scorpius, racing his broom to where James lay unmoving, the rest of his teammates directly behind , Dom and Roxy flew down the stairs, the crowd not resisting. They rushed to his side, where the others were already crowded.

"Hey anyone who is /not/ family, please clear the area!" Madame Dancella, the school healer cried. Scorpius started to move, but Rose, who had found his side, grabbed his hand, not letting him go.

"Blimey, there's a lot of you, isn't there. Okay anyone who's not immediate family, please leave!" Madame Dancella reinstated, and they all backed away from James, leaving only Al and Lily at his side.

Rose didn't let go of Scorpius' hand, tears in her eyes, as teachers rushed to help. Not wanting to watch how lifeless her cousin looked as they lifted him onto a gurney, she turned and buried her head in Scorpius' chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and no one questioned it - if anyone one was paying attention, which they weren't, it would be nothing more than a friend comforting a friend.

* * *

It would be two days before non-immediate family were allowed to visit James in small groups. Rose, Scorpius and Hugo took their turn during that Monday's lunch.

They sat now at his bedside, Scorpius and Rose on his left and Hugo on his right. Scorpius reached for Rose's hand, and she took it gratefully, though she did so where Hugo's view was obstructed by the cot.

James had been knocked unconscious by the fall. He had had a cracked rib and a broken arm and leg, which were now nearly healed thanks to Madame Dancella's magical workings. He looked now no different than were he sleeping, peaceful, his chest rising and falling beneath the sterilised white of the covers.

Rose's Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had been there the moment they were contacted that Saturday evening. They had both looked so broken, Aunt Ginny had even cried a little, something that seemed out of place on her. She was such a strong person, seeing her like that had broken Rose's heart.

James' accident had thrown a wrench in Rose's plans to tell everyone. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup, but there had been no celebration - the team was waiting until James was back, not daring to have it without him.

It was then that James shifted in his cot. He shifted again, before reaching a hand to his eyes and wincing, opening them to a bright light and the faces of Rose, Hugo and Scorpius.

"Ill go get Madame Dancella." Scorpius said, pulling his hand back from Rose and leaving to find the healer.

"Rosie?" James asked, his voice hoarse. "Hugh?"

"We're right here, James." Rose said.

"Hey man." Hugo greeted him.

It was then that Madame Dancella came jogging back into the room, a bottle and teaspoon in hand, with Scorpius behind her.

"Welcome back Mr Potter." She smiled, pouring a teaspoon's worth of shimmering liquid from the bottle, and enticing James to swallow it, who winced again at the taste.

His eyes then widened, and when he spoke again his voice was clear.

"Woah." Was all he said.

"See, right as rain. I only needed you conscious to administer that last potion. You're free to leave in around an hour." Madame Dancella turned and left James' curtain-walled room.

"Did we win?" He asked immediately.

"Yes. You caught the snitch!" Hugo said excitedly.

"How did I crash then?"

"Miles. He couldn't brake he broom in time, and crashed into you. It wasn't his fault though, it was a high speed chase." Rose said. She didn't want James to get angry while he was on the mend.

Scorpius moved forward to stand next to Rose, standing close enough to her that he could put a hand on the small of her back and no one would notice.

"Good job Captain." Scorpius held out a fist, which James bumped with his own.

"Hey, nice keeping out their Malfoy. Glad to have had you on the team." He thanked him. "It's been a pleasure." Scorpius nodded, and Rose shook her head, smiling.

The four talked for James' last hour, and Madame Dancella returned to let him go. Rose, Scorpius and Hugo had to go back to class, so James returned to the common room, where his family would join him after class.

"James!" Lily cried, running into the common room, tackling her brother.

"Hey Lils." He hugged her back. The girls hugged James one by one, the guys exchanging high five/handshakes/back pats as guys do.

"We can finally have that party!" Fred pumped his fist in the air triumphantly.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me." James laughed.

"We didn't want to. The rest of the house made us." Louis said deadpanned.

"Let's get word around. On next Friday's eve, let the festivities begin!" Fred cried dramatically, mimicking the action of thrusting a sword up into the air.

Word did get around, and the week flew by, a blur of lessons and homework. Rose and Scorpius hadn't really been able to get anymore time alone, and so Rose never told him of her idea of letting everyone know at the party.

* * *

That Saturday evening, Rose found herself dragged up to her dorm by Dom and Roxy. The two were talking at top speed, discussing the night to come. Rose sat back, quietly mulling over her decision to make the announcement at the party.

"What do you think Rosie?" Dom asked her, and she was woken from her daze.

"What do I think about what?" Rose asked, and Roxanne sighed.

"Haven't you been listening? At all?"

"I-no. Not really. Sorry." Rose admitted.

"We were saying that Jeremy Taxworth is totally into our Dom here." Roxanne filled her in, and Dominique blushed.

"I couldn't say." Rose said truthfully.

"Well I can, and I say he is. You should trust me on this Dom, I was right about Rorius."

"Can you not call us that, please." Rose pleaded.

"No, its too late to change it, I'm attached." Roxanne waved Rose off. "Speaking of Scorpius, by the way," she turned and opened Rose's trunk, rummaging through her clothes, "we are finding you something super cute to wear for him."

"Why can't I just wear my uniform?" Rose asked her.

"Because this is a party, Rose, and you don't wear your uniform to a party." Dominique said, and Rose shrugged.

"Here." Roxanne pulled an outfit from the trunk, and handed it to Rose. Quite like the morning of James' accident, Rose was directed into the bathroom, left to change. Dom and Roxy went up to their own dorm to get ready, and Rose was left alone.

She inspected herself in the mirror, when she was dressed. Roxy had given her a floral skirt and a nice blouse. Rose brushed through her hair, cleaned her teeth, and put on a pair of light cream studs that matched her top. She chose to where ballet flats, which she charmed to the colour of the flower accents on her skirt. Feeling presentable, she made her way down the stairs, to find the common room fully decorated.

There was crimson-and-gold everywhere. A table held drinks and the furniture was all pushed back to make space for people to mingle. Music was playing from an enchanted radio, made to amplify the music across the room. The place was already filling with students, and Rose searched the floor for a certain face.

She spotted it, eventually, descending from the boys' dorms with her cousin Al. She made her way to Scorpius' side, a place she had claimed when she was 11.

"You look nice, Rose." Scorpius smiled at her, and Al laughed.

"What's gotten into you, mate?"

"Nothing. I just think she looks nice." Scorpius said.

"Alright. Don't tell me you're going soft for my cousin." Al threatened jokingly, and Scorpius and Rose didn't say a word.

"Let's go get some drinks." Al said, not noticing a shift in mood. They made their way to the table, and Scorpius spooned out some punch for Rose, and one for Al to avoid suspicion.

"Hey, Scorpius can we talk-" Rose began, before she was interrupted by Fred's booming voice.

"Alright folks! Thanks for coming! We're gathered here tonight for a celebration! Our graduating Captain James Potter has led our house to the Quidditch cup! So dance, have some drinks, and enjoy the sweet sweet taste that is victory."

The music grew louder at the end of Fred's speech, and Scorpius looked back down to Rose.

"What were you saying?" He asked her, talking over the music.

"I think we should talk." She replied, raising her voice. She wanted to tell him that she was ready to tell everyone.

"You want to go for a walk?" He asked her, trying to beat the music and the chatter that surrounded them in a heavy haze.

"Oh what the hell." She murmured, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him firmly.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she noticed that the people around them had stopped talking, the only noise being the music which seemed almost silent to Rose.

Eventually Scorpius broke the kiss, and Rose looked around, noticing that every pair of eyes in the room were turned to them. She looked to to each of her cousins and her brother, all gaping, except for Dom and Roxy, who were nodding knowingly. Rose turned to Al, who looked like he had been shocked by an electrical pulse.

"Well then." Fred cleared his throat, and the people around them seemed to come back to life. "Tonight's going to be an interesting one, eh?"

"_I thought we were going to break it to them softly._" Scorpius leant down and whispered in Rose's ear, as the music picked up volume and the people returned to their previous conversations.

"Change of plans?" She replied weakly, and Scorpius laughed, tightening his arms around her waist.

"So," Al approached them, somewhat awkwardly, "you guys going to be a thing now?"

"Well, we've kinda been a thing. For a while." Rose admitted.

"Seriously?" Al said.

"Seriously." Scorpius confirmed, and all they got from Al in reply was a 'hmpf'.

"Congratulations, little cous!" James came over, throwing an arm around Rose's shoulder. "You." He pointed a finger at Scorpius. "If you hurt my little Rosie at _all, _know that I will return it to you tenfold." He threatened.

"Absolutely." Scorpius agreed, and James clapped him on the shoulder.

"See, I like you Malfoy, so I think I'm going to let you live." He joked, before he was dragged away by somebody else.

"I think you guys are cute together." Lily approached them, along with Dom and Roxy.

"So much for not telling them, eh?" Dominique laughed, and Rose blushed again.

"You owe me _cash_ mister." Roxanne said to Scorpius.

"Me too!" Dom added.

"Right. Here." He pulled out his wand, and summoned a change purse from his dorm, giving each of the girls five galleons.

"Thank you!" They left with their money, satisfied.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, that is, if it was legible. Tell me what you thought of it :)


End file.
